Ishaan did 28 push-ups in the morning. Ashley did 11 push-ups in the evening. How many fewer push-ups did Ashley do than Ishaan?
Find the difference between Ishaan's push-ups and Ashley's push-ups. The difference is $28 - 11$ push-ups. $28 - 11 = 17$.